


desperate for your voice

by hamiltrashed



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Dirty Talk, Everyone gets off and everyone is happy forever and ever amen, Horny Rick, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/pseuds/hamiltrashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rick calls Daryl to see how his day was, things get hot and heavy pretty quickly. Nobody ever said long-distance was easy, but Rick's damn good at making the pining easier to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperate for your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skarlatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/gifts).



> Beta'd by the wonderful and fantastic Michelle_A_Emerlind, as per usual! This fic can be entirely blamed on Skarlatha. Send her cookies if you enjoy it. :D

The thing about having a boyfriend that lives well over three hours away is that pining is so easy to do. Rick has far too many dreams of fucking all night and waking up next to Daryl, fucking all day and making each other food, curling up and watching movies together and fucking before the opening credits have even come on the screen. And okay, sure, a lot of that revolves around sex, but Rick is over the moon for Daryl, would really like to show it by being naked and fooling around with him pretty much all the time. Sadly, he’s too far away for that, so Rick relies on a hand in his pants more often than not.

Nobody ever said long distance would be easy, and it’s certainly worth it, but Rick is fairly sure he’d give up his whole life in Atlanta to run the hell away and live with Daryl. He never thought he’d want to be a small town cop, but if he got to go home to Daryl at the end of the day… well, give him one of those silly hats and call him Deputy. But, until they’ve talked it out, this is what they have. Late night phone calls and fucking _pining_.

Rick calls Daryl with the sole intent of talking before bed, of asking him about his day, but the space next to him seems suddenly wide and empty, and before Daryl even answers, Rick’s got a hand under the sheets. His fingers stroke ever so lightly as all the blood from everywhere in his body rushes straight between his legs.

“Hey,” Daryl says, picking up on the fifth ring, voice sleepy. Rick imagines him in bed naked, stretched out, book open. That’s Daryl. Always.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Rick answers. “Were you asleep?”

“No,” Daryl says. But the sleepy, soft quality of his tone is only making Rick harder. He sighs, doesn’t give it away just yet. “Just tired. Was running back and forth between work and home on my breaks today, ‘cause the dickhead above me flooded his bathroom, which flooded _my_ bathroom, an’ I had to try and keep shit goin’ at the shop and come meet the landlord, and then that fucker -”

Rick listens to him rant, trying to pretend that even the word ‘dickhead’ didn’t just make his cock twitch. His lips part on a soft gasp that he tries to keep from reaching Daryl’s ears.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Rick murmurs. “Did the landlord get it fixed?”

“No, not yet,” Daryl grouses, “No idea what the asshole wants me to do about it.” Maybe it’s that drawl, the way sleepy Daryl doesn’t quite sound out his consonants, but oh god, it just _does_ things to him. “If it were _his_ apartment, he’d get on it a lot fuckin’ quicker than he - what are you doing?” Daryl cuts himself off, suddenly all alert when he hears Rick’s latest sigh.

“Nothing,” Rick says innocently, his hand stroking upward along his cock so slowly that it's almost torture. He bites his lip, swallows a moan.

“Grimes, don’t you lie to me.”

“N-not,” Rick grinds out between his teeth. “Not lying. Not doing anything.”

“That groan you just tried to hide says different. Tell me what you’re doing.”

Rick puts his phone on speaker, sets it down on his chest, the fingers of his now free hand gripping the sheets. His other hand jerks upward on his cock, involuntary, hard, and he finally lets out a real moan. “Fucking into my fist,” he blurts out. “Thinking of you.” He’s wound so tight, missing Daryl, missing everything about him, needing him with a desperation he can’t quite articulate.

“ _Oh_ ,” Daryl says, as if he were expecting a less explicit answer. His voice has gone all breathy, and if he wasn’t very awake before, he certainly is now. 

Rick doesn’t say anything more, preoccupied with thumbing precome from the tip of his cock, spreading it down around the head. He reaches down and cups his balls, heavy as they are, rolling them in his palm, squeezing, his hips jerking upward. He groans and Daryl’s breath hitches in his throat, and Rick knows now that his book has been abandoned. Rick’s body is warm, flushed, just thinking of Daryl, how badly he wants him right now.

“Is that okay with you?” Rick finally asks.

“Yeah,” Daryl says, and his voice is quiet, calm, doing that thing he does where he tries to keep control, like he’s not allowed to like it. Half bashful but all needy.

“God, I _need_ you,” Rick gasps into the phone. “I’d make you feel so good.” He can’t help himself now, can’t stop his mouth from running. “So good. Wanna use my tongue on you --”

“Fuck, Rick,” Daryl’s voice comes out in a broken grunt, and that only makes it harder for Rick. His fist is moving faster now, his arm cramping up a little with his haste. He slows down, biting his lip and shutting his eyes like that will help as he tries his hardest to make it last.

“I want you in my mouth,” Rick tells him. “Wanna suck your cock. Want you on my tongue, want you fucking my throat -”

Daryl gives an incredibly sinful moan, and Rick grabs the base of his cock, drags his hand up slowly and then back down, squeezing hard as if that will really stop him from coming too fast when he’s already in overdrive. He knows Daryl sometimes loves that, loves that he can make Rick come so fast, but Rick wants this one to last as long as possible, wants to enjoy the noises Daryl is making.

“You touching yourself yet?” Rick asks.

“No,” Daryl says. “Waitin’ for you to tell me to.”

Rick feels _that_ one like a punch to the gut. “Do it,” Rick says. “Right now.”

He can hear the instant that Daryl touches himself, the gasp of sudden relief.

Rick keeps going. “You’d let me do that, wouldn’t you? You’d let me put your cock in my mouth, let me suck you off ‘til my jaw hurt? Or I could rim you. Finger you and lick you open at the same time. Bet you’d come just like that, on my fingers and my tongue.”

Daryl’s breath stutters hard, loud, the rustling of his sheets a contrasting, soft, hushed sound.

“Oh, god, I wanna fuck you,” Rick whispers. “Want you to ride my cock, fuck yourself on my dick. You want that?”

“More than anything right now,” Daryl whimpers.

Rick picks up the pace again, keeps walking the tightrope in between not-there-yet and so-close-he-could-die. “You’d love it, wouldn’t you?” he says, and he doesn’t even care that his mouth is all filth right now. “Fuck you so hard. Maybe on your back, get your legs on my shoulders, fuck into you ‘til you can’t breathe right. Use my tongue on you first, for sure, though. Fuck you with my tongue, get you so wet, so ready for me.”

“ _Christ_ ,” Daryl moans.

“When I first met you,” Rick murmurs, calling up the image so easily of Daryl leaning over the bar, ordering a drink. “That perfect ass of yours in those tight jeans you were wearing. Oh, fuck, Daryl… when I got you undressed that night, thought I was gonna die. Second I saw you all bare for me, I was so ready to go.”

Rick almost always gets like this when he’s uncontrollably horny. Any filter that ever existed is gone in a second, and the dirty talk pours out of his mouth; he couldn’t stop if he tried.

“Finger yourself,” Rick says. “Imagine me fucking you.”

“ _Rick_ ,” Daryl chokes out, and Rick knows then that Daryl is already doing it.

“How many?” Rick asks. His orgasm is building, so much pressure between his legs, and he slows his hand again, desperately pulls himself back from the edge.

“Three,” Daryl whines out, and Rick tenses, orgasm creeping up so fast again at that thought that he almost loses it. He’s not gonna last much longer, but by the sounds of it, he’s in good company. Daryl’s breathing is utterly erratic, his moans broken and urgent.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“ _Fuck me_!” Daryl cries out, and Rick doesn’t know if it’s an answer, or just that his fingers inside himself are making him beg now.

“Oh, I’m gonna, Daryl. When I’m there next time, I’m gonna bend you over the end of the bed, fuckin’ own you. Would you like that?” Daryl’s gasps tell Rick exactly how much he would. His noises are becoming more desperate, and Rick amps it up a notch, knowing they’re both moving toward a fast approaching edge.

“Bet you wanna fuck me too, baby. Barely get finished with you and you’d be ready to get your cock in me.”

“Yes,” Daryl hisses between obviously gritted teeth. “Oh, _fuck_ , I’m close, Rick...”

“Don’t come yet,” Rick says, though he knows he’s only barely stopping himself.

“Please,” Daryl says weakly. “I need to, oh shit, I _need_ to!”

“Not yet. Listen to me,” Rick pants. “I’m gonna fuck you everywhere. On the kitchen counters, on the couch... gonna close the shop on your lunch break and fuck you so good up over the hood of someone’s car. Think your clientele would be happy with your come all over their pretty paint jobs?”

Daryl makes an absolutely pitiful whimpering sound that makes Rick moan in response. “Please, _I need_ , I can’t --”

“Yeah you can,” Rick says and his voice is coaxing, persuasive. Daryl is all-out gasping for air now, and Rick can imagine him quivering, shaking. “Gonna come inside you baby, make you feel me, leave you so fuckin’ wet -- ”

“I’m gonna -- Rick, _please_ , I can’t help it --”

“Wanna make you come so hard with my cock in you, fucking that sweet spot of yours, make you ache with wanting it so bad, make you press your fingers inside yourself after, just so you still feel full --”

“I’m gonna _come_ ,” Daryl stutters out, and he’s there, right on the edge, a half second from tipping over it.

“Come for me,” Rick says, and the earth-shattering sounds Daryl makes when he does push Rick over the edge too. They’re moaning together, _coming_ together, and Rick’s back arches, vision going dark at the edges, his phone sliding up and over his shoulder just in time to miss the streaks of white that spread across his chest. He can hear Daryl moaning still, up by his ear, knows he must be feeling the same heavy, tired feeling that’s suddenly taking over Rick’s body. Daryl is sucking in sharp breaths of air and Rick is too, thighs still trembling, belly still tight and tense with orgasm.

When Rick can somewhat breathe again, he reaches for the phone, presses off the speaker and holds it to his ear so he can hear Daryl coming down from the peak of his climax, moans echoing against his eardrum.

When Daryl finds his voice, it still has a little stutter in it. “Fuck… _Jesus_ , Rick, you’ve _never_ \--”

And Rick knows what he means. This isn’t the first time they’ve had phone sex, but it is the first time Rick’s dared get so filthy with his words. But he’d needed it, Daryl had needed it, and Rick feels a sudden aching in his chest, so desperate he is to be with Daryl right now.

“Love you, Rick.”

“Love you always,” Rick answers, burrowing down against his pillows further with a soft sigh, then sitting upright again when he’s seized by a sudden thought. “So if I took the next train down to you, it wouldn’t be crazy, right?”

“Only if you aren’t joking,” Daryl says, and he sounds all sleepy again, sleepy and _satisfied_.

“Would never.”

“Sure,” Daryl replies, yawning. “Believe it when I see your ass at my door.”

Rick smiles to himself, already thinking up a dozen different ways to really surprise Daryl, about half of them illegal mainly because they involve Rick naked in Daryl’s apartment hallway. But at the very least, he’ll settle for showing up with coffee and doughnuts. 

“Believe it,” Rick says, and makes an exaggerated kissing sound over the phone, laughing when he hears Daryl’s own lazy kiss back. “See you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Secondhand Serenade's 'Your Call,' a song the emo, 15 year old me loved very much once upon a time. (:


End file.
